Consuelo
by canislupusro
Summary: Lemon. Un Henry devastado y una Rika que le ofrece un consuelo poco convencional.


Ella nunca había sido buena para consolar a otras personas. A decir verdad, ni siquiera era buena consolándose a ella misma en los momentos que lo requería. No, ella era mediocre para aquellas tareas. Sin embargo, nunca imagino que podía consolar a alguien de aquella forma.

Entre sus brazos y recostado sobre sus pequeños pechos se encontraba un muchacho peliazul. Uno de sus más grandes amigos que atesoraba desde su nada convencional niñez.

Aparto una pequeña gota de sudor que bajaba traviesa por la frente de reciente compañero de alcoba. Suspiro, miro al techo y solo se limito a sentir la respiración que chocaba junto a la suya, acoplándose la una a la otra. Henry era ciertamente pesado, sin embargo resultaba relajante.

Ambos desnudos, con solo una sabana tapándolos de forma precaria. Comenzaba a molestar, en especial por el calor de ambos cuerpos y las calurosas temperaturas que se registraban aquel verano. Para olvidar la incómoda sabana y la imposibilidad de moverse por temor de despertar al joven durmiente decidió recordar los detalles que la habían llevado a aquello.

Ya era algo tarde, aquella corta noche había sido muy aburrida, en especial porque se encontraba sola, su abuela y madre habían concurrido a una de las tantas reuniones a las cuales era invitada su progenitora gracias a su profesión. Ella como siempre evito ser partícipe de celebraciones tan superficiales. Ella nunca fue así, nunca lo seria y su madre se había dado por vencida.

Hubiese ido directo a su cuarto a descansar si no hubiera escuchado el teléfono sonando. Luego de unos segundos de debate mental entre ignorarlo o acudir a su llamado decidió lo último, más por un presentimiento que por simple cortesía.

Era Henry, del otro lado de la línea, su voz un tanto melancólica, un tanto afligida parecía estar susurrando sus últimas palabras. Algo en el corazón de Rika le recordó que estaba viva cuando se estremeció sintiéndose contagiada por los ánimos del joven. No era secreto de nadie que él fue el primero en tratar de encontrar la manera de volver a ver a sus camaradas digimon. Takato había descubierto una puerta, pero resulto ser un vestigio de aquel acontecimiento que conecto ambos mundos. Desde hacía ya diez años cada uno de sus intentos no habían hecho más que fracasar y darle esperanzas infundadas. Pero todo tiene un final, y a Henry se le habían agotado esa fuerza que resulto ser el bastión de muchos otros para seguir con la esperanza en pie.

Ante tanta angustia ella le pidió que reuniera fuerzas para levantarse de aquel sillón donde se encontraba hundido y fuera hasta su casa. Tal vez estar en compañía lo ayudaría, ella nunca fue buena con las palabras y la comunicación vía telefónica era bastante mediocre como para considerarlo una opción.

Ni bien toco la puerta ella lo recibió. Su aspecto acompañaba perfectamente lo que era su voz. Débil, agotado, melancólico y perdido, esas palabras eran buenas para definirlo. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle. Unos minutos mirándose con cierto nerviosismo logro sacarles una sonrisa cómplice a ambos y las sonrisas abrieron la posibilidad de un abrazo. Uno que nunca se permitieron. El acomodo su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, ella lo imito.

- Gracias, necesitaba eso.

-Pasa, prepare café. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, deberíamos ponernos al día.

-¿Podríamos tomar algo mas fuerte?

-¿Alcohol? ¿El sano y correcto de Henry bebiendo? Tú no tomas, hasta donde sé.

-No, no tomo, pero creo que este día seria perfecto para salirme de la rutina por sola una vez.

-Tengo whisky, ven, siéntate, ponte cómodo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, degustando la bebida e inmersos en sus pensamientos. Fue el peliazul quien lo rompió.

-Soy un fracaso.

-Deja de lloriquear Wong. Eres el único que nunca bajo los brazos.

-Nunca más volveré a intentarlo.

-Henry..

-Ya es hora que madure.

-Henry…

-Me dedicare a plantearme objetivos de verdad.

-Henry…

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez debería usar este talento con las maquinas para cosas mas útiles, hubo varias empresas que me pedían mis servicios con locura.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Qué?

El la observo incrédulo. Ella se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos. Tomo la botella, bebió de ella sin pensarlo dos veces y luego de dejarla sobre la mesada que tenia al lado, se levanto y se dirigió a paso firme hacia el sillón en el cual Henry se encontraba casi recostado en una posición de derrota con su vaso medio vacío en la mano. Sin perder el contacto visual situó ambas manos en cada apoyabrazos del sillón acercando su rostro al muchacho que no había hecho más que encogerse en su lugar.

-Deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo, pedazo de mediocre infeliz.

-Yo...

-Lárgate de mi casa.

-¿Qué? Yo…

-Deja de sentir lástima por ti o lárgate de mi vista.

Se quedaron en silencio, observándose. Ella pura frialdad. El expectante de cualquier nuevo movimiento o palabra y con una mirada de incredulidad e inseguridad.

- ¿Y bien?

-…

-¿No te irás?

-…

-¿Qué? Henry, no, no quise… tonto.

Fueron las lágrimas lo que la hicieron flaquear. Aquel muchacho perdió la poca fortaleza que le quedaba y se rompió en mil pedazos delante de ella.

Con sus manos aun apoyadas en los apoyabrazos dejo a sus piernas flexionarse para quedar cara a cara. Dejo una de sus manos aproximarse al rostro del muchacho y descansar en su mejilla.

-Lo siento. No llores.

Acerco su rostro y dejo a su frente descansar en la del chico. Cerró sus ojos y susurro.

-Calma. No estás solo. Me tienes aquí. Shhhh… calma, para ya.

-Lo siento. Perdón. Es que ya no se qué hacer y… y…

No logro continuar, los labios de la pelirroja lo callaron y él se dejo callar. Necesitaba contención. Necesitaba ese tipo de contención. Comenzó un juego entre los labios de ambos, pequeños besos se complementaban con segundos donde los labios luchaban por no separarse ningún milímetro. Las bocas se abrieron y dieron paso a una lucha entre lenguas. Luego de unos minutos ella decidió poner una pequeña distancia. Un hilo de saliva apareció entre los dos ni bien las bocas se distanciaron. No obstante le mantuvo la mirada, aunque ya no fría, sino llena de profunda lujuria y sentimiento y la de él era exactamente igual. De repente, como si hubiese despertado de un transe, la chica se percato de la intensidad con la que el ojiverde la observaba. Aumento la distancia entre los dos y se quedo parada mirando hacia la nada. Con algo de rubor y timidez le extendió su mano y le dijo.

-Vamos a mi habitación.

Siguió sus pasos obedientemente. Ni bien entro oyó la puerta cerrarse y no pude evitar girarse. Enfrente suyo se encontraba ella, callada y expectante, apoyada en la puerta. Dejo que su curiosidad lo guiara en el momento en que levanto su mano y comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa mientras la observaba como ella se quedaba contemplando su acción. Una vez terminada su misión la distancia reino una vez más. El se maravillaba con aquel tesoro ante sus ojos, ella lo miraba disfrutando cada segundo. Fue ella la que termino con la tarea. Se saco la camisa y procedió a deshacerse del corpiño. No tuvo que esperar mucho su reacción. El muchacho se apoderó de uno de sus senos y comenzó a succionarlo con locura. Sus manos acercaban sus caderas. Las manos de la chica se enredaban en los cabellos azules.

-mmm… fuerte, más fuerte.

-No te quiero lastimar.

-Muérdeme. Me gusta la rudeza, no le tengo miedo a esas cosas ni quiero aparentar ser una señorita dócil y virginal. Además… no quiero que te contengas, hoy estoy para ti.

Ella vio la indecisión en aquellos ojos. Aproximo su rostro y acerco la cara del muchacho para acortar distancia. Lo beso, pero aquel toco no tardo mucho en convertirse en una feroz mordida. El sangro, pero no acabo con el beso, lo profundizo y comenzó a entender las reglas del juego. Bajo a su cuello, ella sonrió. Una sonrisa peculiar, donde fruncía el ceño y los músculos faciales adoptaban una mueca salvaje y lujuriosa. Sin ningún aviso lo empujo. La contemplo extasiado, el carmesí de sus mejillas se mezclaba con la sangre que había salido de aquel pequeño corte causado por esa mordida traviesa. Sonrió sin perder de vista sus ojos mientras ella se encargaba de arrancarle la camisa. Ni bien termino los ojos se reencontraron mientras la pelirroja bajaba su blanquecina mano por el abdomen del peliazul hasta llegar al botón y cierre del pantalón. Desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre. Metió su curiosa mano bajo el bóxer y una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo hasta su bajo vientre cuando sintió el miembro caliente de su amante imprevisto. Lo saco de su escondite y comenzó a tocarlo nerviosa y torpemente. Ni bien escucho los primeros gemidos comenzó a ganar confianza al tiempo que sus caricias tomaban mayor velocidad. Era brusca, eso le gustaba. En tanto ella se entretenía con su nuevo juego él decidió imitarla y proceder a hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones, apartando su ropa interior y explorando aquella húmeda zona. Ella rio y sonrió gratamente al tiempo que le regalaba una mirada traviesa y juguetona. Mirada y sonrisa que él devolvió. Aquel juego de caricias bruscas y veloces a las intimidades de ambos duro unos minutos.

Sin sacar sus dedos de su interior, retiro la mano de la pelirroja de su miembro. Situó las piernas de la chica a sus costados invitándola a rodearlo con ellas. Lo hizo. El siguió con aquel juego de sacar y meter mientras la alzaba y llevaba a la cama. El agarre de aquellas piernas lo obligo a caer sobre ella ni bien la recostó.

-Mas! Dame más!

-¿Mas rápido o mas fuerte?

-¿Cuantos dedos estas metiendo? ¿Dos? Méteme más!

-Está muy apretado. ¿No te duele?

-Sí, me duele, pero me gusta. Dame más!

Cumplió su pedido, mas fuerte, más rápido, más brusco. Ella gemía con agrado y salvajismo en su oído mientras dejaba marcas con sus uñas sobre su espalda. Lo mordió. Mordió su cuello y no se detuvo hasta sentir aquel sabor metálico tan afrodisiaco. El dolor grato fue la señal que el muchacho necesitaba para aumentar tanto la cantidad de envestidas como la fuerza en ellas. Y ella llego. Culmino. Un grito y unas paredes vaginales cerrándose fue la señal.

Los gemidos femeninos se escucharon por toda la habitación. El se quedo contemplando su obra. La muchacha yacía con los pelos revueltos, la boca abierta buscando aliento, empapada en sudor y una mirada llena de éxtasis enfocada al techo. De pronto, sus ojos buscaron un objetivo claro y se quedaron observándolo. El enfoco su atención hacia el objetivo de la joven. Su miembro, palpitante y tieso.

-Hazme tuya.

-Rika, yo no tenía esto en mis planes. No traje protección.

-Entonces hagámoslo de otra forma.

-¿Cómo?

Ella no respondió, solo procedió a darse vuelta y levantar su retaguardia situándose sobre sus rodillas y recostando su cabeza entre sus brazos. La miro confundido.

-Rika, ya te dije…

-¿No entiendes indirectas?

-…- la miro con seriedad y confusión. Ella dio vuelta su cabeza lo suficiente para verlo por el rabillo del ojo con cierta astucia y altanería. Uno de sus brazos que se encontraban situados a ambos lados de su cabeza fue hacia su intimidad tapándola y dejando expuesto solo un orificio ubicado más arriba. El entendió. Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

-Henry.

-mmm?

-No seas gentil.

-Lo sé.

A pesar de la petición de la muchacha, bajo su cabeza para proceder a lubricar aquella zona con su lengua. Aquel acto tan íntimo duro unos minutos donde se concentro en escuchar los gemidos entre dientes de la tamer. Se detuvo culminando su tarea con unas cuantas mordidas en cada glúteo. Se coloco frente a su objetivo y comenzó a penetrar con cierto cuidado pero sin detenerse ante ninguno de los gemidos sentidos por parte de su compañera. Ni bien entro por completo se quedo quieto por unos momentos mientras sostenía las caderas de la muchacha y la sentía moverse algo inquieta debajo de él. Comenzó aquel vaivén aumentando la velocidad de a poco. Aquel lugar era apretado, muy estrecho.

-Más duro..mmn..m-aas duro.

-Te puedo lastimar.

-No t-e lo.. suplico, te lo ordeno! Mmmnn!

Lo hizo. La fuerza con que comenzó la primera de aquellas brutales envestidas causo que Rika se chocada parcialmente con el respaldo de la cama colocando los brazos sobre este como forma de soporte. Como pudo llevo una de sus manos hacia su clítoris, acariciándolo con demencia mientras las crueles estocadas la amenazaban con dejarla sin aire y el golpeteo de los testículos con sus nalgas la hundían en un frenesí erótico descontrolado. Llego una vez más ocultando su orgásmico grito contra la almohada, mordiéndola mientras levantaba sus caderas aun mas invitando al muchacho a seguir con su tarea. No paso mucho hasta que Henry llego y disfruto placenteramente corriéndose dentro de ella. Cayó sobre ella, sin retirar el miembro de su interior. Ambos exhaustos. El jadeando roncamente sobre su nuca. Ella mordiendo aun aquella almohada. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió de ella y se aparto para dejarla respirar. Ella se acomodo boca arriba y lo invito a usar sus pechos como refugio. El accedió gustoso y adormilado.

-Gracias. Me siento mejor.

-Shhhh… duerme, yo me quedo aquí.

Cerró sus ojos mientras las manos de la muchacha jugaban con su cabello.

-Siempre que busques consuelo, yo voy a dártelo.


End file.
